mirai_nikkifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mirai Nikki Blu-ray Soundtrack CDs
Mirai Nikki Blu-ray Soundtrack CDs '''están CDs que han sido sólo está disponible con las ediciones limitadas de comunicados de Blu-ray de Future Diary. Contienen la música de fondo del anime compuesto por Tatsuya Kato. Volumen 1 # '''The Mental Door Has Been Opened (心理の扉が開かれた) # Moving Premonition (動き出す予感) # Developing Rhythmination (展開リズミネイション) # Intracerebral Trance (脳内トランス) # Ridiculing a Fool (愚者への嘲笑い) # Guided by Causality (因果律の導きのままに) # Despair is Close By (絶望はもうすぐそこに) # To Surpass the Fear of Murder (乗り越えるべきは殺害恐怖) # Accelerating Mind (アクセルマインド) # Chaotic Culture (混乱カルチャー) Volumen 2 # He Who Persists in Spectation (傍観に徹する者) # Noisy Idea (思想ノイジー) # Atmosphere of Relief (安心空気) # Circumstances of Young Love (青春恋愛事情) # Here With You (想いの寄り方は不均一) # Bizarre Method of Following (異常なる尾行的行動) # Intersection of Murder Intent and Fear (殺意と恐怖の交差点) # Collapse of Causality (因果律の崩壊) # Sacred Eye (御目方教) # Hard Mind World (ハードマインドワールド) Volumen 3 # Prank Game Music (悪戯遊戯音楽) # Sound of Battle Game (バトルゲームサウンド) # Craziness (クレイジークレイジー) # Hide and Seek (カクレンボ) # Upper Class Speed Game (上層スピードバトル) # Ultimate Love Conceives Madness (最上級の愛は狂気を孕んで) # The Mental Door Has Been Opened ～more～ (心理の扉が開かれた～more～) # "Ouch" of Morbid Interchange (不健全交流ギャフン) # Family's Kindness, Mother's Warmth (家族の優しさ母の温もり) # Observing Detective (観測探偵) Volumen 4 # Power of Determination to Stand (立ち上がる覚悟の力) # Adult Guilt (アダルティギルティ) # Revolving Charm (回転する愛嬌) # Operation Meeting (オペレーションミーティング) # At the End of the Worst (最悪の果てに) # The Future in the Diary (日記の中にある未来) # Ms. Muru Muru's Hidden Future Diary (ムルムル先生の裏未来日記) # Escape Diary (逃亡日記) # Cathedral of Causality (因果律大聖堂) # Reminiscence of a Life of Despair (絶望人生の回顧録) Volumen 5 # Moment of Turning the Tables (勝機に転じる瞬間) # Mysterious Existence (謎めいた存在) # Hero of Justice (正義のヒーロー) # Dissonant Betrayal (不協和音的裏切り) # Bomber's Loud Laughter (高笑いの爆発人間) # Turning Point of Life and Death (生死の分かれ道) # Do Not Regret, Just Fight (恨むなかれ、戦うのみ) # Pure Soul (純粋なる魂) # Mutual Trust Beyond Approval (許す先の信頼関係) # Techno Brain (テクノブレーン) Volumen 6 # Warm Sunlight (暖かな日差し) # King Diary (KING日記) # Footsteps of Premonition (予知の足音) # LOVE POWER # LOVE ROCK # Lover's Quarrel (痴話喧嘩) # Childish Kindness (幼き優しさ) # Bunny Attack ～Slow～ (うさぎアタック ～スロウ～) # Bunny Attack ～Quick～ (うさぎアタック ～クイック～) # Compromise Status Quo (現状打破) Volumen 7 # Observer (観測者) # Pseudo-Wedding (擬似結婚式) # Crossing Paths of Kindness (優しさのすれ違い) # Muru Muru's Melodrama (ムルムルメロドラマ) # The Watcher (ザ・ウォッチャー) # Tiny Self (ちっぽけな自分) # Tremor of Causality ～Yin～ (因果律の揺らぎ ～陰～) # Tremor of Causality ～Yang～ (因果律の揺らぎ ～陽～) # Visiting Sadness (訪れた悲しみ) # Rhythm of Daily Life (日常のリズム) Volumen 8 # Faint Youth Love (淡い青春の恋) # Composed Survival (余裕サバイバル) # Investigation Diary (探偵日記) # Abandoned Feeling and Picked Up Feeling (捨てる感情と拾う感情) # Melody of Bent Love (湾曲愛情旋律) # Duel of Physical Strength (体力測定勝負) # Time of Revolving Intellect (頭脳回転時間) # Akashic Records ～Decoding～ (アカシックレコード～解読～) # Akashic Records ～Turbulence～ (アカシックレコード～不穏～) # Blood teller～piano～ # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 01 (未来日記的着メール音01) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 02 (未来日記的着メール音02) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 03 (未来日記的着メール音03) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 04 (未来日記的着メール音04) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 05 (未来日記的着メール音05) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 06 (未来日記的着メール音06) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 07 (未来日記的着メール音07) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 08 (未来日記的着メール音08) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 09 (未来日記的着メール音09) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 10 (未来日記的着メール音10) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 11 (未来日記的着メール音11) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 12 (未来日記的着メール音12) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 13 (未来日記的着メール音13) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 14 (未来日記的着メール音14) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 15 (未来日記的着メール音15) # "Mail Received" Sound of Future Diary 16' (未来日記的着メール音16) Volumen 9 # HOLON III Activated (HOLON III 始動) # Truth at the End of Shock and Tragedy (衝撃と惨劇の果てにある事実) # Arriving Miracle (抗って届く奇跡) # The Bound Two (結ばれる二人) # Reckless Fight (暴走的戦い) # Battle Intellect (戦闘頭脳) # Covered in a Mother's Warmth (母のぬくもりに包まれて) # Sympathy and Parting (共感そして別れ) # Majestic Fight (壮大なる戦い) # Eternal Time and Space (永遠の空間と時間) # Time of Happiness (幸せな時間) # Future Diary Ringtone 01 (未来日記的着信音01) # Future Diary Ringtone 02 (未来日記的着信音02) # Future Diary Ringtone 03 (未来日記的着信音03) # Future Diary Ringtone 04 (未来日記的着信音04) # Future Diary Ringtone 05 (未来日記的着信音05) # Future Diary Ringtone 06 (未来日記的着信音06) # Madness Rain (狂気沈殿) * Opening theme used in Volume 9 of the DVD and Blu-ray * Lyrics by YUI * Composed and arranged by Takaha Tachibana * Performed by Yousei Teikoku # HAPPY END * Ending theme used in Volume 9 of the DVD and Blu-ray * Composed by Shunryu * Arranged by Masaki Suzuki * Lyrics and performed by Feylan Enlaces externos * http://vgmdb.net/album/32525 * http://vgmdb.net/album/32526 * http://vgmdb.net/album/32527 * http://vgmdb.net/album/32528 * http://vgmdb.net/album/32529 * http://vgmdb.net/album/32530 * http://vgmdb.net/album/32531 * http://vgmdb.net/album/34142 * http://vgmdb.net/album/34143 Categoría:Banda sonora